digital_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:1531561/@comment-26948928-20150925081853
Hi Sir, the im pasting here the content of edition for the NCTE : This couincil function for the central as well as state governments on all mattter with regards to the Teacher Education adn its Secretariat is located in the Department of Teacher Education and National Council of Educational Research and Training (NCERT). Despit a successful functio ning in terms of educational field, it is facing difficulties in ensuring the maintenance of the standards of teacher education and preventing the increase in the number of substandard teacher education institutions. Objectives To achieve planned and coordinated development of teacher education system throughout the country. To regulate and properly maintian the Norms and Standards in the teacher education system and for matters connected therewith. It aims at training individuals for equipping them to teach pre-primary, primary, secondary and senior secondary stages in schools, non-formal and part-time education, adult education (correspondence) and distance education courses. Functions * undertake surveys and studies pertaining to all aspects of the teacher education and publish the corresponding results. * For the preparetion of suitable plans and programmes regarding the field opf teacher education, it makes recommendations to both the state and central governments, universities, University Grants Commission (UGC), and other recognised institutions. * it co-ordinates and monitors the teacher education system throughout the country. * it lays down the guideline for the minimum qualifications need for an individual to be a teacher in schools and recognised institutions. * it lays downs guidelines for the provision of physical and infrastructural facilities, staffing patter etc. for the compliance by recognised institutions. * it lays down standards with respect to examinations, the major criteria for such admission as well as schemes for courses or training. * it promotes and conducts research and innovation in schools and recognised institutions and then disseminate the results thereof. * it examines its own laid-don guidelines, norms and standards for the improvenment. * it identifies the recognised institutions and set up new institutions for the developmental programmes of teacher education system. * it takes up neccessary steps for the prevention of the commercialisation of teacher education. * it also performs other function that are entrusted to it by the central government. Programmes Recognised * Diploma in early childhood education programme leading to Diploma in Pre-school Education (DPSE). * Elementary teacher education programmes leading to Diploma in Elementary Education (D.EI.ED). * Bachelor of Teacher elementary education programme leading to Bachelor of elementary education (B.EI.ED)degree. * Bachelor of Education Programme leading to bachelore of education (B.Ed) degree. * Master of Education Programme leading to Master of education (M.Ed) degree. * Diploma in Physical Education Programmes leading to Diploma in Physical Education (D.P.Ed). * Bachelor of Physical Education Programmes leading to Bachelor of Physical Education (B.P.Ed) Degree. * Master of Physical Education Programmes leading to Master of Physical Education (M.P.Ed) Degree. * Diploma in elementary education programmes through Open and Distance Learning System leading to Diploma in Elementary Education (D.EI.Ed). * Bachelor of education programmes through Open and Distance Learning System leading to Bachelor of Education (B.Ed) Degree. * Diploma in Arts Education (Visual Arts) programme leading to Diploma in Arts Education (Visual Arts). * Diploma in Arts Education (Performing Arts) programme leading to Diploma in Arts Education (Performing Arts). * 4-yr integrated programme leading to B.A.B.Ed/B.Sc.B.Ed Degree. * Bachelor of Education Programme 3-yr (Part-Time) leading to Bachelor of Education (B.Ed) Degree. * 3-yr integrated programme leading to B.Ed.M.Ed.(Integrated) Degree. Division It relates to different academic activities pertaining to the teacher education programmes. It provides leadership and coordinates different types. * Objectives: - Coordinate the academic activities on teacher education. - Develop Curriculum Frameworks and Model Syllabi. NCTE completed and recognized the revised Regulations 2014. Such includes: * Establishment of Teacher Education in Composite institutions that comprises of multi-disciplinary or multi teacher education programmes. * Each programme curriculum gives importance to Yoga Education, ICT, Inclusive education etc. * Open and Distance Learning (ODL) has developed and improved in performance due to in-built quality assurane mechanisms.